


Асфодель

by Cielina



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielina/pseuds/Cielina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о жизни после смерти Элизабет с Дер Тодом, ее любви к асфоделям, и Посмертии. Автор яростный шиппер пейринга Элизабет/Дер Тод, посему, в его голове и появилась идея вот такого легкого и уютного мини о вечности в царстве Его Величества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Асфодель

«На асфодельных лугах блуждают тени умерших", - говорили древние греки. Бесплотные? Бесчувственные? Увольте, что за глупость! Да, в мире не-жизни после смерти есть много своих нюансов и таинств, некоторые были хорошо отражены в книгах мира живых, но это была полная глупость. Пусть она и была уже мертва, но душа! Душа всегда остается живой. Тело – всего лишь оболочка нужная в мире живых, а в загробном мире она вовсе не нужна, чтобы чувствовать свою «не бесплотность». Бесчувственность? Еще большая бессмыслица. Все чувства сохраняются и после смерти. 

А вот про луга была сказана правда. В царстве Дер Тода их было много. Благоухающие на всю округу сладким медовым ароматом цветы, нравились девушке. Хотя, в мире живых эти цветы не очень любили. Они ассоциировались со смертью, печалью. Зато здесь, этот цветок нашел свое призвание в том, чтобы радовать души. Элизабет любила гулять на асфодельных лугах и любоваться бледными цветами. Сейчас, она вообще могла делать все то, что никогда бы в жизни ей никто не позволил. Сорваться в один момент и бежать куда захочет, и ее не будет преследовать, как при жизни, зоркий взгляд эрцгерцогини или этих надоедливых фрейлин, что выдрессированы так, словно являются куклами, а не живыми людьми. За ней никто не будет следить…

Хотя, нет, она ошибалась. Один субъект все же будет незримо следить за ней, прожигая своим взглядом, как и при жизни. Но она не была против этого. Он всегда был рядом с ней еще в мире живых, чего уж говорить о посмертном мире. При жизни, визиты «вежливости» Дер Тода пугали Сисси до полуобморочного состояния. А в каком состоянии были бы вы, когда на вашей свадьбе или в собственной спальне буквально из воздуха материализуется молодой не-человек и, утверждая, что вы принадлежите только ему, а ваша жизнь станет худшим кошмаром, пытается волочить вас к какой-то лестнице, которая, тоже собственно возникла из воздуха. Согласитесь, на этом фоне слова о вечности и свободе звучат как-то не убедительно. Скорее покажется, что цель не дарование вечной свободы и избавление от прискорбного гибнущего мира людей, а заполучить в после жизненное рабство. Навеки вечные, как говорится. А это, явно на очень долгий период. На то она и вечность. Впрочем, все оказалось не так страшно, как она себе нафантазировала. Конечно, загробный мир был мрачноватым, но разве это могло напугать ту, что всю свою жизнь была связана с таинственными вещами? 

В загробном мире были луга с цветами, была река, которую посмеиваясь, Дер Тод называл «Летой». Река Лета. Знаменитая река забвения. Похоже, что какие-то мифы все же оказались правдивыми. Река была глубока, а воды ее были темно-синими. Сисси часто приходила к ней и глядела в темные воды, словно ожидая от нее ответа на свои незаданные вопросы. По преданию, напившись воды из этой реки, люди, что хотят вернуться на Землю, забывали о своей прошлой жизни, и возрождались в людском мире. Однако ответ Смерти на вопрос девушки был отрицательным. Нет, никто и никогда не покинет его царства. Душа прожила отмеренный ей срок и теперь находится дома, смысл снова тянуться к миру живых? Ради того чтобы повторить тот же цикл и снова оказаться здесь? Это действительно было глупо. 

Загробная жизнь брюнетки нравилась ей. Элизабет снова стала молода, морщины исчезли, кожа стала того молочного цвета, которой и была когда-то. Седина и жесткость волос исчезла. Ее волосы снова были шоколадного оттенка, и кудрями спадали вниз. И даже если бы можно было вернуться обратно, то она бы предпочла остаться здесь. Здесь было все, чего она когда-либо желала. Покой, свобода… любовь. Теперь, в этой реальности она верила, что блондин действительно полюбил ее еще сорок лет назад, когда состоялась их первая встреча. Дер Тод не был типичным возлюбленным, что только и твердит о любви. Не был таким, как Франц. Он был холодным как лед, но одновременно и обжигал словно пламя. Его романтика не была светлой и солнечного оттенка. Она, как и его любовь к ней была мрачная, полная таинственности, тьмы, и туманных фраз. Одновременно мужчина мог быть столь нежным, сколь и страстным. Убирать упавший локон ее волос легко, когда в бездонных синих глазах сиял огонек страсти. 

Он уделял ей достаточно времени, не смотря на свою "работу", которой было довольно много. Естественно, ведь он же Смерть. Но иногда, он отсылал за душами своих помощников, желая провести время с возлюбленной. К примеру, как сейчас.

Сидя на берегу реки, девушка крутила в своих пальцах цветок асфоделя, поглаживая его белые лепестки. Поднеся цветок чуть ближе, она вдохнула приятный аромат, легко улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза. Ей нравились эти цветы. Жаль, что их так недооценивали в мире живых. 

Неожиданное прикосновение чьих-то холодных рук к ее щеке, заставило ее открыть глаза. Перед ней стоял Дер Тод. Уголки его губ были чуть приподняты в улыбке, а пальцы продолжали гладить нежную кожу бледных ланит. Возможно, любовь не такое глупое чувство, как раньше считал мужчина. Она может привнести покой, некое счастье, и того, кто поймет тебя. Примет – таким, какой ты есть. Пусть этот кто-то и очень упрямый. 

\- Я думала, что ты занят… - под словом занят, девушка естественно имела в виду его «работу», но что поделать, коли любишь, то приходиться мириться со специализацией его работы. 

Сейчас на нем был белый костюм, что означало, что Смерть находится в добром расположении духа и точно никуда не собирается. Черный костюм, он надевал, когда шел забирать причитающиеся ему души, или же был в не самом лучшем настроении. Элизабет уже успела подметить эту деталь, что являлась аксиомой в ее понимании. 

\- Решил, что сегодня, я возьму выходной. Помощники справятся с этим не хуже меня, - ответил, криво усмехаясь Дер Тод, садясь рядом с ней, и аккуратно вплел в ее волосы цветок. – Иногда нужно отдыхать, даже мне… - в том, что он просто пожелал побыть в ее обществе, блондин решительно не желал признаваться, но его горящие глаза сами выдавали.

 

Сорок лет ожидания, и наконец-то, она с ним. Только его. Он знал, что человеческая жизнь не вечна, но все же, ее брак с тем мужчиной приводил его в ярость. Как она могла только обратить свое внимание на него?! Это была загадка, которую он до сих пор никак не мог разгадать, но списал все на ветер юности в голове. Или что там еще происходит с организмом человека в таком юном возрасте… Не важно. Главное, что теперь она его навсегда, чем собственно часто любил грешить он, напоминая о том, что нужно было сразу забрать ее от этих ужасных людей. Но даже здесь, она продолжала твердить свое неустанное кредо при жизни, которое блондин предпочитал «заглушать» поцелуем, а после девушка уже не твердила свою фразу, а просто таяла в холодных объятиях. Благо, что после смерти, он мог целовать Элизабет без каких либо опасений, чего не мог делать при жизни, хоть и стремился к поцелую с ней. 

 

\- Прогуливаете, Ваше Величество, - притворно укоряющим тоном произнесла она, а в глазах блеснул огонек предвкушаемой игры. Даже в Посмертии их противостояние и игра друг с другом никуда не исчезла, только набрала обороты. – Нехорошо. Так и жаловаться начнут, что уклоняетесь от обязанностей. – цокнула Сисси. 

 

\- Интересно, кто же, моя дорогая? – мужчина незаметно для девушки поймал ее в кольцо своих рук, и теперь крепко держал. – Я и есть закон для себя. Никто мне не указ… - последнюю фразу Дер Тод, Элизабет была готова поклясться Светом и Тьмой, просто практически промурлыкал. Вот как домашний очаг на Вас действует, Ваше Величество… 

Конечно, кто мог быть выше самой Смерти? Тот, кто забирает жизни других, когда приходит срок. Он сам себе руководитель. И точно также, ценит свою свободу, хоть никто и не пытался у него ее отнять. В то время как на бывшую императрицу пытались надеть златые кандалы, и навязать свои уставы, которые она просто ненавидела всей душой. 

\- Точно. Моя фраза только в другом контексте… - пожурила она Дер Тода, погрозив пальчиком. Его забавляла ее манера вести себя так немного по-детски. Элизабет могла оставаться и гордой, прекрасной бывшей императрицей Австро-Венгрии, но в то же время могла и быть просто Сисси, непослушной и упрямой, забавной, и инфантильной. 

\- Все возможно… - туманно ответил блондин, крепче прижимая ее к себе. 

\- Не возможно, а точно. – заупрямилась девушка. – Хотя, должны же у тебя быть свои собственные «коронные» фразы.  
Дер Тод только усмехнулся. Все же ее упрямство одно из ее достоинств, что помогало ей при жизни идти наперекор всему. 

\- Мне кажется, или я слышу щебетание птиц? – удивленно распахнув свои глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, проговорила Сисси, вслушиваясь в щебетание. 

\- Возможно. – кивнул Черный Принц. Ему не было дело до птичьей трели, но щебет птиц ему нравился. В Посмертии есть свои птицы, что заливались трелью и свои животные, радующие взор. Посмертие – другая жизнь, если выразиться иначе. 

\- О, асфодель! – воскликнула Элизабет, нащупав в своих волосах цветок. 

Дер Тод усмехнулся. Она заметила его только сейчас? Ах, его невнимательная Элизабет… 

\- Я знаю, тебе ведь они нравятся. – пожал блондин плечами. Он уже успел узнать вкусы его возлюбленной и новые привязанности. К примеру, Сисси нравилось лежать в его кресле и перечитывать томик стихов ее любимого при жизни поэта, который Смерть принес из мира живых специально для нее. 

\- Очень, – с улыбкой кивнула она, и легко поправила цветок, чуть лучше закрепив его. – Жаль, что люди ассоциируют его с одной только смертью и тьмой. – надула она губки, тихонько фыркнув. 

Смерть снова улыбнулся:

\- Люди очень суеверные создания. Но что-то из их легенд и оказывается правдой, но как правило, это всего лишь песчинки правды, а все остальное – чистый вымысел их умов, и не более того. 

\- А мне нравятся эти цветы! – протестующим тоном, заявила Элизабет. – Они очень красивы. Напрасно их так не любят. Мне нравятся эти луга, здесь так сладко пахнет… - она с наслаждением прикрыла глаза, вдыхая медовый аромат цветов, что благоухал повсюду. 

Такой сладкий аромат, приятный, и как они только могли недолюбливать эти замечательные цветы? Глупости людской жизни, коих существуют немало.

Дер Тод ничего не ответил Сисси, зачем слова, когда они не нужны? Они итак понимали друг друга даже без слов, и Элизабет, нежащаяся в его холодных, но крепких объятиях, понимала, что тот полностью разделяет ее точку зрения.


End file.
